User blog:Durkillesblox/Thoughts on Ramona/Made-up story
Well, here we go again. My thoughts on that, or something. I haven't played that, until yesterday (7/20/2018) 7/20/2018 I was checking on Cupcqke's profile, then I saw a game called, Ramona by Captain_Arr, she favorited the game long time ago. Yesterday (7/20/2018), I'm going to play Ramona here. I was watching all Ramona videos on ending or something. Alright, I gotta play it here. The introduction was sound great, but I think Ramona was having nightmares for the next Saturday, nor being traumatized by The True Nightmare. I was going to beat the game with that boss battles and some s**ts right there. I find out, I tried to go down stairs on Ramona, she refused to go down, when she was tired. What is this? Sleepwalking? Alright, enough with chit-chat. I need to go to bed on Ramona, not real life of course, only a game. When she enters "Dreamland", she needs to revenge on demon. I was going to these obstacle course to beat that server game? I don't know why it will be jumpscares or something that I like. I was going to the "Lava" obstacle course, meaning that I found that dash and double jump, or whatever I like. I'm finally to going to the last one. I saw that coins collected thing again on last biome. I saw that the first Coins Collected UI. I find out, that this game is darker, when you unlocked nightmare mode, in my opinion. I was imagined that, I tried to collect these coins when I unlocked Nightmare Mode in the future, this game was disturbing for children, in my opinion, when these children unlocked Nightmare Mode in the past, present, or the future. I managed to find these power ups, like I was so stupid, but I tried to find the last one, but fails and now, I found that last one. I was going to the "Demon (Nightmare)'s Lair)", but I refused obtain Absolute Disappointment badge. I was going to defeat the boss, and her nightmare was defeated. After that, Little Sis wakes Ramona up, she finds that Ramona's nightmare was defeated. I fav. it, and like that game, but this game was forgotten for me. But, my mind was thinking that Ramona's nightmare was still not dead or something. 7/21/2018 I was listening these good songs like Osamu Sato, and my forgotten NFS songs I like, Ladytron - Fighting In Built Up Areas, or something. My mind was still thinking that Ramona's nightmare was still not dead. Here's a made-up story on Ramona. After Ramona wakes up, her Little Sis wants her to go to downstairs, and get some tea, or something. But I don't think The True Nightmare was alive again on real world. When Ramona, sees window, after finishing these breakfast, Ramona needs to go outside to tell The True Nightmare like, "Hey. Why are you alive again? I thought I defeated you", but The Nightmare said, "I was living nowhere, and I see that, I was managed that. Enjoy for being traumatized." The Nightmare disappears. I thought Captain_Arr made a horror game on Ramona like Ramona.EXE or something. But I think Ramona needs to sleep at night, but she having permanent nightmares, and there's no way to get rid of her nightmare, until Ramona needs to get Self-Hypnosis book to get rid of her nightmares, but it got failed, causing Ramona becomes traumatized by True Nightmare, and she said aftermath, "Help... Me... Please... Leave... ME... ALONE... Don't... Come... To... My... Room!" She cries, and there's no way to conquer her fears. She was located in her room, but she turned off the lights, and locked her door. So that's the end of my made-up story. I was intrested, why her Little Sis was talking creepy, when they unlocked the Nightmare Mode. I thought her Little Sister got possessed, or she changed, when Ramona was having an actual nightmares, after she beating the game. But, this game breaks the fourth wall on Nightmare Mode ending. Hmmm... I feel we're making a fan art on Ramona, when she got traumatized. This game was creepy, I think. It should be "Horror" genre or something. Category:Blog posts